When Curly finds her Unmentionables
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: The Doctor died, they fought through Hell and back defeating Ballos. They won, and saved the island and everyone else. But then, Curly found her missing panties a month later... in Quote's bag. QuotexCurly


**When Curly finds her Unmentionables**

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the characters of Cave Story. Studio Pixel (Daisuke "Pixel" Amaya) is the creator of this series, and a really good (and challenging) game. :D I however own this little idea of a one shot... a short and funny one, involving Curly, her stolen panties, and Quote. Story edited on June 5, 2012 in order to delete the OMAKE at the end, and edit some portions of the story to make it more... safe to read.

* * *

It was about a month since The Doctor died, one month since Ballos was finally slain, and the island's negative energies no longer poisoning the floating landmass. Fusing himself into the Core of the island, he attempted to kill Quote, while using his power over the Red Crystal to warp Misery and Sue into mindless demons to assist in the killing spree. And yet, the tough young teen-like robot, despite all the mishap, all the danger, and the close-calls brushing with death, The Doctor was killed, and the Core was also destroyed. And since the Core was the life force of the island, it began to fall to Earth... or so he thought. Having saved Sue AND Misery however, he met-up halfway with Curly who came to help him; however they fell into a large pit when the ground under them gave way. Hell was the basic term. They had to escape, and ran into Ballos at the very end fighting against the various "fallen angels". With the death of Ballos, the island survived, and remained floating in the sky again hovering over the planet.

They had no purpose now; however, the two of them were dealing with it on their own. They knew that they were robots originally sent to the island to destroy its inhabitants, but, their original programming was destroyed when the two of them got separated. They were special from the others; they were as human as any other living thing. The only difference was that being artificially created; they were much stronger than a regular human.

Quote was once again out, heading to the nearby town for stuff again, leaving her all alone in the cabin they built in the woods near the mountains. Curly looked towards the photo that was taken three days after the events on the island... it was taken by automatic timer; her, Quote, Kazuma, Sue, Momorin, Itoh, and Booster. Sue and Itoh were still stuck in Mimiga forms, but Kazuma and Momorin still wouldn't give up until they found the cure to transforming any humans who were cursed into Mimiga forms. Misery, now freed, remained guardian of the island, and Balrog last time she heard, apparently has a show on the Home Garden Network on cable television...

The weapons that they had were kept locked away, never to be used again. And any other miscellaneous items were just stored away in a drawer in the living room.

"Hm... whatever happened to that bag Quote carried with him...?"

Curiosity plaguing her, she went up the stairs, and gently opened the door to Quote's room. It was vastly different from hers. He didn't keep much, just a large bed, and a medium dresser that held his clothes, and a closet which she opened up revealing various different black shirts. He always liked black shirts.

"Huh, there it is..."

She grabbed the bag, and shut the closet door. The bag was one hell of a side partner, having the space to fit just about anything in it surprisingly. Various different keys, broken-down parts, spare ammunition for some of their guns, Sue's desperation letter, a pair of panties...

_Wait! Panties?_

She grabbed the article of cloth she took out, and froze. Her eyes widen more however, as she took in the sight of it... the color... and the rather cute heart shape imprinted on the front.

_That pervert... he has a pair of my panties!_

She took the item, and stuffed it into her pocket, and put the bag and the other stuff away, before heading downstairs, where she heard the door close shut.

"Quote?" she calls out, masking her face to a neutral look, "that you?"

"Yeah... it's me," he responds. He sets down a couple bags of clothes, and took the last bag he had to the kitchen.

"We got a letter from Momorin," Quote told Curly as he reenters the living room, tossing her a blue sports drink. She caught it easily.

"Oh, how are they?"

"Sue and Itoh are still Mimiga, but they're not quitting. Though I think Sue is getting used to being a Mimiga, since she was being a bit of a mischievous little girl playing pranks on Kazuma with some new friends she made."

"That sounds cute, though I hope Momorin succeeds..."

"Hm."

And Quote takes a sip of his drink he got for himself.

"Say... Quote... even if our memories of before our whole adventure on the island began... do you think that we were destined to be together?"

He looked up to her.

"In truth, Curly... when I first saw you in the Sand Zone, something sparked in me. You remember when you saw me, right? You ran away even when I called out to you."

"Yeah... and then that little fight we had when I mistaken you as a killer..."

She blushed shyly.

"When I first saw you... I felt as if I had known you forever, you know?"

"I felt the same way when you kicked my ass," she admitted, chuckling a bit.

"I may not remember my entire life, Curly... but no matter what... I don't ever want to lose you."

"Awww, that's so sweet," she gushed.

He got up and sat down next to her. "Curly... I truly mean it."

She stared at him, blushing.

"I... when I blacked out in the core room, and then woke up and saw you there, waterlogged and drowning... my heart just hurt so much. I couldn't leave you there... I didn't want you to die. It... it really hurt me seeing you there, unconscious."

She frowned.

"But it worked... I saved you from dying... I... I really thought I wouldn't make it. Sure, I may be combat-experienced, but you... you were the only one who could go on. And then I woke up, and you were standing over me in that bed..."

Quote hugged her, and she hugged him back.

"I... I fell in love with you, Curly," he says, "to tell you the truth... I no longer had that fighting spirit with you in that dead-like condition in the Core Cave. And... If I wasn't able to save your life... I... I would have joined Kazuma in escaping the island on his pet Sky Dragon."

"What?"

"It's true... Kazuma when I found him at the end of the Egg Zone, damaged by the quakes... the Sky Dragon in Egg 00 had hatched, and he was waiting for me. If you had died... I would have taken his offer and left the island to its doom."

"But I never died at all," she whispered.

"I saved your life, but in the artery vein, we got separated in the strong current and you were whisked away from me... I couldn't leave the island... not until I found you again."

"Quote..."

Quote lifted her chin up, and he surprised her with a loving kiss. She closed her eyes, and returned the kiss, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. He held onto her waist, as he leaned back against the couch, and she moved over him, their tongues in a lovers duel, tasting the other's mouth.

"I love you, Curly," he said with a pant, the kiss broken between them.

"Oh Quote," she whispered, and hugged him tightly, "I love you, too..."

The two sat there in silence, basking in the others warmth, hearts pounding with emotion.

"Hey... Quote?"

"Yeah?' he whispered.

She managed to dig into her pocket, and yanked out her panties.

"I found this in your room... in that super bag of yours," she says, her face still buried in his torso.

"Huh... oh!"

"Yeah... mind telling me why you got my panties in your accessory bag?" she looks up, and adds, "Pervert."

"I can explain."

"Do tell," she inquired, moving to the other side of the couch and giving him a glare.

"On the island... I didn't know what the hell was going on, but I knew that I would have to fight. I first fought Balrog the first time, when Misery had kidnapped Toroko mistaken as Sue. The more I went, the more I understood what was going on, and how I knew who I truly was. Since Professor Booster managed to help me a bit with my memory loss, I only knew my name..."

He sighed.

"Fighting and more fighting... all to help save the Mimiga from The Doctor. I came across expansion packs for my Missile Launcher, and when we escaped the Labyrinths together, the Super Missile Balrog gave to me after removing that boulder."

"Yeah," she nodded, remembering the trouble they had, and how she caught up to him just as he had destroyed that dangerous tank-like machine after making a full recovery.

"Back in the Sand Zone, after we had cleared things up... I went into the other room..."

"My bedroom," she clarified.

"Yeah... I last found a hidden passage that took me to another place, where I found items that helped me in the end of things... I found a crawlspace where I thought I could find something to help me... and then I found... t-those."

She scoffed a bit, but tucked them into her pants pocket again.

"How come you never told me?"

"In truth... I kinda forgot when I met the old witch Jenka. By the time I remembered again, I saw you in that hospital in the Labyrinth, in an injured state... I thought it would have been such an inappropriate time, so I kept silent..."

"And then me sacrificing myself to save you in the Core Cavern..."

"By then I just kept my mouth shut, and did everything in my power to not only save you, but also stop The Doctor... and when we fell into hell, destroy the source of the evil Demon Crown."

She hugs him again. "I forgive you, Quote..."

He smiled a bit.

"Though... did you ever do... you know... using my panties? I need to know in-case its been stained by you."

Quote's face lit red.

"N-n-no! I never did that!"

She laughed, flicking his nose. "Oh... you're cute when you blush like that, Quote."

He looked away a bit, which made him look rather cute and innocent.

"Though... I always wondered if you were commando under your pants. I know I was..."

"Wha?" She blinked, twice, looking at Quote, "So... all this time, you were..."

"Commando under these pants?" Quote finished, a rather sly grin forming over his lips, "I like baggy pants, and I keep a belt so they stay up. Otherwise, would be awkward times if my pants fell, exposing myself.

Curly stared at the teen robot boy, a bit of a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Well, coulda been worse, though," Quote said, making the blonde blink.

"Hm?"

"When I woke up in that cave... I could have woken up as a sexually-frustrated robot..."

She blushed scarlet now, as her mind betrayed her with rather provocative images of Quote having "relations" with every bit of female on the island, which would be some of the Mimiga like Toroko, Sue, that pink-colored Mimiga... who she forgotten her name...

"Would you do me, Quote?" she had to ask, to see what his reaction was, and it was rather comical, seeing the boy's face light up with a big blush.

"Uhh... I uh... uhm... ma-maybe... I-I mean..."

He sounded cute stammering like that.

"Shh."

She brought a finger to his lips, silencing the boy. She gets up off the couch, and walked away and up the stairs, looking back at him, with a wink. Quote immediately followed her, and stopped her from going into her room.

"My room," he said.

She offered no resistance as Quote pulled her away, and she kicked his door shut.

* * *

**So... if you found the crawlspace in the game, you'll find a pair of panties that belong to Curly. I don't know why, but a perverted joke or two can be inserted right here. This is what happens when someone like me writes what would happen should Curly go through Quote's Accessory Bag, and finds her panties stuffed in there.**


End file.
